1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal connector for connecting wiring to switches used in electric power circuits, and particularly to such a terminal connector which can accommodate a wide range of wire sizes and alternate mounting configurations of the switches.
2. Background Information
Where electric power switches such as circuit breakers, transfer switches, contactors and the like are used in distribution systems having wires as the conductors, terminal connectors are needed to connect the wiring to the rigid, generally flat conductors of the switches. A common type of connector has a collar with a transverse slot engaging the flat conductor of the switch. An adjacent aperture receives the wire which is clamped against the flat conductor by a screw threaded into a longitudinal bore in the collar.
Depending upon the installation, or section of an installation, the size of the wire may vary over a wide range, e.g., from 14 AWG to 1/0. With wire at the lower end of the range of sizes, the installer must be careful to ensure that the wire is directly in line with the screw. Otherwise, a poor connection can result, such as where the smaller diameter wire lodges between the side of the screw and the edge of the aperture. Such a connection will not pass the required pull test in which the connection must support a designated weight for a prescribed time period.
For electric power switches with molded casings, the terminal connectors are typically disposed in pockets formed in the ends of the molded casing with the wires inserted laterally into the aperture in the terminal collar and with the screw accessible from the top face of the casing. Where the switches are mounted with the bottom face engaging rails, the screws are easily accessible for connecting and disconnecting the wiring. Currently, different terminal connectors are required when the switches are front mounted, that is, with the front face facing a panel so that the terminal screws are accessible from the bottom face of the switch. Otherwise, the switch cannot be wired while installed on the panel.